Cursed
by EmberHaze
Summary: Holly & Amy are forced to believe they've been given a second chance when they find themselves in the year 1740, but have they been blessed with this second chance or cursed? (Set in POTC: CoTBP)
1. A Second Chance?

Hello POTC fanfic world!

This is my first crack at the POTC universe, if all goes well I will be making stories based off the original movies with my OC's thrown in and a few twists.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter One: A Second Chance?

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Cape May, New Jersey 2:00 am…_

**Holly's POV**

It was way too late to be out on a school night for my liking…

I sighed as I drove my mini cooper through the town of Cape May.

…_But no_, I rolled my eyes; _Amy had to go to that bonfire on the beach. _I looked over at Amy as she fiddled with the radio.

It would take us a good two and a half hours to get back to campus. I internally groaned. I hated driving at night, especially this late…all the crazies are out at this time. I gripped my steering wheel.

I had to practically drag Amy off the beach too, which isn't easy! Let me tell you, she may be small, but she's scrappy.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're leaving so late." I quickly glanced over at her and saw she was looking at me. "I know how nervous this makes you. I would have drove, but I'm _pretty sure_ I'm tipsy." I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip.

"I was surprised by your restraint around the alcohol tonight." I commented and she giggled.

"Well I know we have class at eight and I know you hate it when I get shit faced… and I didn't want to throw up in your new car." I laughed.

"How considerate of you." She hit my arm and went back to finding some music. The song Payphone by Maroon 5 came on.

"What I wouldn't give to have Adams babies." She sighed. "I think his voice may have impregnated me." I burst out laughing and shook my head. "I'm thinking about getting another tattoo."

"Of what?" Amy had about four tattoos already, she had a pink bow on her leg right under her butt, a bright red rose with a skull in the center on her right hip, along with a small pink cupcake, and the last one she had gotten was an anchor on her ankle.

I envied her.

I wish I had enough courage to defy my parents and get a tattoo…but I need money to go to college, so…no tattoo for me.

"I was thinking of a mermaid sitting on a rock that's shaped like a skull."

I thought about it and nodded my head in approval, envisioning the tattoo in my head. "I like the idea."

"I thought you would and I was thinking of having the mermaid be Ariel, but you won't see the face! She'll be looking away so all you see is the red hair and green fin."

"Ah, gottcha," I pulled up to a stop sign and took a left "I still like it, it's very you."

Amy was an interesting character; she was pale white and very skinny. Amy had big blue eyes, a narrow nose, and tri-colored hair. The top of her hair was blonde followed by bright red streaks, and then the underside of her hair was dark brown. Amy also has a lot of piercings; she has two in each ear, two nose rings, one lip piercing, a tongue ring, and a belly button piercing.

"I know, I've been designing it for a while now." Amy is an art and education major, she's an amazing artist, her style of drawing reminds me of Tim Burton.

She then reached over and turned up the volume on the radio.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of the change I spared on you_!" we both sang along to the music as we came to a red light at a four way intersection.

"We should be back to school at a good time, there's, like, no traffic!" Amy pointed out. I nodded in agreement as I looked at the empty roadways. "It's actually kind of creepy that we are the only ones driving in this sketchy ass town."

"Yeah… well, look," I pointed out. "There's one car coming this way"

As waited for the light to change, I noticed the headlights of a truck coming at us from the left side. "That truck is going pretty fast…" I trailed off as my eyes got wide…it wasn't stopping. That truck was coming at us full force with no sign of slowing down.

"AMY!" I screamed and grabbed her arm. I was completely frozen… I couldn't take my eyes off the lights.

"OH MY GO-"

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 2 O'clock in the morning…_

Four soldiers where making their rounds on the beaches of Port Royal, just like they did every night, and every night was usually the same… nothing to report. Until, one of the men spotted something.

"Oi, look down there, on the bank!" two of the men positioned their hands over their rifles. "That looks like a person!"

"Well," another spoke. "Let's have a closer look then."

The men stormed down the beach, slowing their pace once they got closer. Two of the men advanced on and crouched down next to the lump and turned it over.

"Careful, Captain!" one of the men spoke up. "Could be a pirate…"

"And what would he do, he's knocked out," the one standing next to him said. "Can't do much damage when you're knocked out can you?"

"Would you two keep quiet?" One of the men crouched down by the body spoke out, he then went on to gently turned over the body that was lying face down in the sand.

"It's a young woman!" The Captain brushed some hair off of her face. "Quickly, we must get her someplace warm." He took of his jacket and wrapped it around the girl before carefully lifting her off the ground. "You two," he looked over. "Go wake the doctor."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…._The Black Pearl, 2 O'clock in the morning_….

Captain Hector Barbossa stood at the helm of his ship. He gave a long tired sigh as he looked down at his crew. _"How long are we meant to endure this torture?" _he thought to himself. They had spent ages searching for the last coin and the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Bo'sun was standing to his right, keeping a watchful eye in all directions.

"I can't go on like this anymore." Barbossa heard Pintel say from below.

"Maybe we aren't meant to find the last piece, maybe this is our eternal punishment," Ragetti paused. "Never to die, never to go to heaven or hell, to be stuck here like this," He let out a short sigh. "…forever."

It was then that a strange thing happened. The wind had come to a dead stop. The crew perked up.

"What just happened?" "What's going on 'ere?" "The wind, it stopped!" "No, _really_?"

"Shh!" Ragetti cried out. "Shut it! Listen!" everyone silenced.

There was no sound. Bo'sun looked over at Barbossa before walking to the side of the ship and looking over, "Even the sea has stopped moving, the ship has come to a rest." There was no water lapping at the side of the ship, no gulls calling out in the distance, not a single sound.

There was a small glint of light that caused everyone to look to their right. There was a rushed sound, everyone looked to the sky and watched as figure plummeted into the ocean. Then, at that very second, the winds picked up again at full force.

"Captain?" the crew looked over at Barbossa, awaiting an order.

Hector contemplated for a moment before shouting out. "Man overboard!" he walked back over to the helm. "Take to the waters!" Three of four crewmen dived into the ocean after the figure as Barbossa turned the ship in that direction.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 3 O'Clock in the morning …_

Captain Norrington looked down at the young women he had discovered only a few moments ago. She was… interesting to say the least. Tattoos adorned her pale skin in various places; she had many piercings, her clothing was inappropriate, to say the least. But her hair! Her hair was blonde, brown, and luminous red!

He picked up a long red lock of hair and examined it. _Not exactly what a proper woman should look like_. He thought as he dropped the piece hair and brushed off his hand on his jacket.

So then came the question, was she a pirate? _There are no markings indicating so_. He checked her wrists and let out a long huff.

It was puzzling to Norrington and he hated puzzling things.

"Captain..." James looked up as he saw the doctor in the doorway.

"_Ah_, Doctor Harting, how is the young the woman going to be?"

"Well," he paused as he walked over to the other side of her. "She's gone through some sort of trauma, who knows how long she's been adrift at sea for." he checked her pulse. "The energy has been drained from her but it's nothing a good night's rest can't cure." He began to pack up his tools. "She's also likely to be dehydrated and famished; best have something waiting for her when she wakes." James nodded, "And possibly, a change of proper clothing."

"Thank you for coming out at such a late hour doctor."

Doctor Harting nodded his head as he put on his hat and walked out the door.

James turned back to the woman sleeping in the cot on his right. _When she wakes she'll have a lot of explaining to do._

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_The Black Pearl…_

"Captain, you're going to want to see this…" Barbossa turned and looked over.

Ragetti stepped forward, cradling a small figure in his bony arms. Barbossa squinted and moved forward.

"Captain, it's a woman." "She fell from the sky."

"I'm well aware of what I see and what I've saw." He barked at his crew. Barbossa reached a hand out and moved the long dark locks of hair from her face. "She's freezing," he muttered to himself. "Take her to my quarters and see to it she's kept alive." He ordered Ragetti. "The rest 'o ye, get back to work!"

Ragetti took the girl to the guest quarters beside the captain's cabin. He pulled back the sheets and went to place her in the bed before he remembered her clothes were sopping wet. "Ughnn!" he let out a cry of distress realizing what he would have to do. He turned around and laid her on the dining table in the room. Spinning around and frantically moving his arms he searched the room for dry clothes. He managed to find a long nightshirt buried in a chest. "Ha!" He threw that over his shoulder hoping it landed somewhere on the table. He then went to the closet and pulled out two dresses. He held both of them up and examined them. One was a deep red and very elaborate, the other was a simple deep blue dress. He looked back and forth between the two before walking over to the girl. "Op!" he pulled a face as he had seen that the nightshirt had landed on her face. "Sorry." He removed it and placed it next to her. He took in her tan complexion before nodding at the blue dress which he draped over one of the chairs.

Ragetti turned back the girl and wrung his hands nervously. He tried to avert his eyes as he touched her stomach. After searching for buttons on the dress he opened his eyes to realize she was not, in fact, wearing a dress. "What in the 'ell?" he muttered as he saw it was all one long piece of purple fabric that had no buttons or zippers, so it would have to be removed over her head. Ragetti let out a long, suffering sigh as he moved her bare arms above her head and then in one fast movement removed the shirt. "Blimey." He spoke as he looked down and saw her undergarment was just a single piece that covered her busts, and that that piece was bright blue and was sparkling. He shook his head as he realized he had been staring. "My apologies miss, uh-even if you can't 'ear me, sorry." He pulled the rest of the shirt off of her head and draped it over another chair.

Walking back over to her he noticed that on her bottom half she was wearing _very_ short pants. "Bloody 'ell." Ragetti blushed as he unbuttoned the pants and slid them down. "Oh, bloody 'ell." Her bottom undergarments matched the top. "Alright, sorry, umm-nightshirt…" Ragetti grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it onto her. "I know the wet can't be comfortable, miss," He muttered as he picked her up and placed her in bed. "But, at least yer not as cold as before." He pulled the blankets around her and backed out of the room. "Sweet dreams, miss." He closed the door softly and then turned around to come face to face with the captain.

Ragetti huffed, "That was the most nerve wrecking experience o' me life." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "She's dry though, out cold, she'll probably wake by morning."

"Get back on deck." Ragetti nodded and scurried off.

Barbossa shook he head as he followed after him.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 7 O'clock in the morning…_

**Amy's POV**

"Sonofabitch." I slurred as I rolled onto my back and rubbed my head with my hand. _Fuck, I feel like I've been hit by a tru- _My eyes shot open. "_**Holly**_!" I screeched as I abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain in my head. "**Holly**?!" I yelled out again looking to my left and right, but all I saw were empty beds. "_**Holly**_!" I called out so loud my throat become sore. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and I turned my head to the right.

The doors had been flung open and three men and a woman dressed in white came rushing towards me. "Miss," the lady said. "You must calm down, slow your breathing." I hadn't even realized I had been hyperventilating until she said something. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and slowly start to push me down.

"You must rest you're head, ma'am, you've been through quite a bit...you're in fragile state." _Fragile? Excuse me, but for getting run over and surviving I'm pretty sure that makes me a boss ass bitch!_ My eyes opened to tell the guy off when I slowly realized what he was wearing. My eyes wandered to the rest of the group… What they _all_ were wearing.

"Where am I?" I asked looking up at the man who still had his hand on my shoulder. "And if I'm so _fragile_ you should stop gripping my shoulder."

"Ah," he gasped as he removed his hand. "My apologies miss, allow me to introduce myself I'm Lieutenant Phillip Gillette and-"

"Like the shaving cream?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"P-pardon, ma'am?"

"Miss," I looked over to see another man by my bedside. He was short, kind of round and had a very thick mustache. "I'm doctor Harting; I'm going to ask you some basic questions, just to see if any damage has come to your head, is that alright?"

I thought for a moment. _Is this for real? Are these people for real? _

"Sure."

"Very good, now, what year is it?" _Is he fucking serious?_

"Two thousand thirteen."

"Oh dear," I heard the nurse beside me mutter. "What if the poor dear has lost her memory?" I looked back and forth between the nurse and the doctor.

"Miss, are you positive that is the correct year?" I made a face at the doctor. _Ok, I have two choices here...I can go off on all of them for possibly abducting me and bringing me to wherever the hell this place is...or I can play along with this shit until I figure out what's going on... _"Miss?"

"I…I mean...that _is_ it right?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my head.

"What month is it?" "April?" "Were you held captive at sea?" "I was at sea?"_ Well that I didn't know. _"Where are you from?" "I-I can't remember." "What is your name?" "Amy." I opened my eyes. "Your full name, miss?" "It's Amelia…Amelia…uh, Amelia…?" I looked up at him, trying my best to look confused.

"Well, Captain, it seems our patient has lost a fair amount of her memories." Doctor Harting looked over to the Captain and the older looking man at the foot of the bed. "With nothing but a first name it will be hard to find where she's missing." He looked back down at me. "You may be here for a while, my dear."

"How did you find me, Captain?"

The man with the very ugly wig went to open his mouth when the doctor beat him to it.

"Perhaps that is a story for another day, you've been through quiet a lot this morning." The doctor patted my head and walked away. _Did he really just pat my head?_

I looked to the man at the foot of my bed. He was much older than the others, perhaps maybe the same age as the doctor. He, of course, had on a wig like the other men, except his was much longer and had more distinct curls…and it was a dark grey.

"Who are you?"

"Miss Amelia, this is Governor Swan and I am Captain James Norrington." I nodded deciding to play along with all this. I sat up in bed and leaned my back against the headboard.

"Hello, Governor Swan," I bowed my head. "How are you this morning?"

"Well, what lovely manners for a women who washed up on the shores," he chuckled as he moved closer. "I feel as though I should be asking you that question, my dear."

"I washed up on the shore?" _Well, that's news to me...I wasn't even near the ocean when-_I shook myself from the thought. "Where am I, Captain?" I turned to James.

"Port Royal, Jamaica."

"I need to get out of this bed." "You need to rest." I looked back up at James. "I believe I've rested enough, _James_." I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the bed. I stood, wobbling slightly. I looked down and saw I had on a long cream colored nightgown. "Where are my clothes?"

"Disposed of."

"And who gave you permission to touch my things?" I glared up at him.

"You're clothing was not proper-" "and who are you to say what's proper?" I went to smack him when I got dizzy and started to fall back until James steadied me.

"Ah, Captain, perhaps we should try not to upset her," The Governor spoke as James sat me down. "Also, we should get her something to eat…" he took a moment to think. "I'll have some clothes sent over and the two of you may dine at my home this afternoon."

"Governor, do you really-" "Nonsense James, the young woman is obviously famished and she seems Elizabeth's age," he spoke as he walked towards the door with James at his side. "Besides, it would be nice for Elizabeth to make a friend here."

"If you insist, Governor." "I do." And with that they both walked out.

I looked over to Gillette who stood awkwardly at my bedside.

"Can I help you, Phillip?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I- I don't mean to pry, my lady. But I-" "Amy." "Excuse me?"

"Please, call me Amy."

"Oh, well, Amy, I don't mean to pry but I was wondering if I could as you a question?"

"You just did." I smirked up at him, which caused him give me a deadpanned expression. "Yes, you can ask me anything."

"When you woke, you were screaming something…a name…"

"If you can get me a quick change of clothes, buy my some snacks, and take me for a walk on the beach, I'll tell you everything." I smiled up at him and he gave a small smile back.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_The Black Pearl, 7:30 in the morning…_

**Holly's POV**

I came to at the sound of seagulls screeching loudly from my right.

I brought my hands up to my head and rubbed my face before raking my fingers over my hair. My skin felt tight and my throat felt dry. I rolled my head to my left and heard my neck crack loudly.

"_Good Lord_." I muttered as I rubbed my neck with my hand.

I opened my eyes expecting to see white walls, white curtains, white bed sheets…

I squinted my eyes as I looked up at the black wooden ceiling before me.

"Amy, are you awake?" I asked, but was met with silence.

I sat up, ignoring the stiffness in my back and the pain in my head. I propped myself up against the headboard and looked around.

The room I was in was dark with minimal light seeping through the small windows. There were candles that were nearly burnt out scattered around the room. I saw my clothes hanging over a black chair. I looked down and saw I was in a lavish bed, with black silk sheets and a red velvet duvet. "Wait my clothes…" I gripped the fabric around my neck and saw I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had bunched up to my hips in my sleep. I started to panic, feeling my heart beat hard against my chest.

"What the actual fuck." I kicked the covers off of me and stood to get up, only to almost immediately lose my balance and stumble forward. I squeaked as I gripped the table I had nearly rammed into before steadying myself. I walked over to the windows, swaying a bit as I moved forward. "What the hell?" I gripped the windowsill as I looked out the small porthole. "A ship," I muttered, laying my eyes upon the vast open sea. "Amy, we're o-" I turned and found that I was alone in the room. "Amy?" I walked across the room, moving my way over to the door.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. I stuck my head out to find the small hallway empty. I stepped out and made my way to where the light was spilling in. I heard loud voices and shouting. I could smell the salt in the air and I found it strangely relaxing at the moment. Grabbing the railing I made my way up the stairs. I stopped as I reached the top, and what I saw made me question my sanity. "Pirates?" I whispered to myself. _This can't be real, either they're really good cos-players or I'm actually in a comma in some hospital. _ I walked further out onto the deck and felt the hot sun warm my body. It wasn't until I walked out a little further that people started to notice me. I stopped walking as they all turned to look at me.

After a few moments of awkward silence I decided to break the ice.

"Um," I muttered as my eyes darted around to look at everyone. "Can someone tell me where I am?"

"Ye be on the Black Pearl, Milady." I turned around to find myself looking up at an aged man with a large feathered hat.

"The Black Pearl," I repeated. "How did I get here?"

"Perhaps we best move to my quarters for this conversation." He held his hand out for me and I took it. "Master Twigg!" he bellowed. "See to it food and drink is brought to my cabin immediately."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Captain?" I asked.

"Right this way, my dear." I let the 'captain' lead me back down the stairs and towards the same room I was in. He led me over to the table and pulled out the chair for me.

"Thank you." I said as I took my seat. The captain walked over to a corner of the room and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle from the cabinet. He poured me a glass and then one for himself and set the bottle down on the table.

"Do ye have a name, lass?"

"It's Holly." I answered simply. "And yourself, captain?"

"My apologies for not introducing meself before," he bowed his head. "Captain Hector Barbossa of the Black Pearl."

"Right and this is a pirate ship," I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like, a _real_ pirate ship?"

"Ye can't be tellin' me ye never heard o' the Black Pearl?"

I sat back in my chair. _How did this happen? How did I get here? Is this some kind of joke? But it can't be I was hit by a truck…I was hit by a mother fucking truck. This has to be a dream, an illusion. One doesn't go from driving in a car to ending up on a boat._

"Lass?" I looked up to make eye contact with Barbossas's questioning blue eyes.

"What year is it?" he sat up straight in his chair.

"Seventeen hundred and forty."

"How did I get here?" Barbossa stood up and walked over to the window, he looked out onto the sea.

"It was a long night. The moon was high an' the winds were right. Then, suddenly, the Pearl came to a stop and all was still. No sounds of gulls, not a trace of wind, not even the sound o' the ocean. A glint of light flashed and the winds returned. T'was like nothing I had ever seen before, lass." I sucked in my breath and my heart rate began to increase as he paused his story.

"Captain?" he turned his head sharply toward me.

"Ye fell from the sky."

"That's not possible." I spoke slowly, letting out the breath I'd been holding.

"Aye, but it is," he walked back over and took a long swig from his glass. "Ye fell straight from the heavens."

_This can't be possible I should be dead, or on life support or…or…_

"…_a second chance_…" I whispered to myself.

"Speak up, what did ye say, where did ye come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smirked and leaned forward.

"Let's hear it, lass."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

Well, there it is! Chapter One :)

Please let me know how you liked it!


	2. Starting New

Hello Everyone!

I am so sorry for the huge delay. I've moved, started a new job, and my old computer crashed taking all of my work with it. So, I've had to rewrite _everything_. But! I'm back and I won't go MIA again…I hope. *knocks on wood*

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

_...The Black Pearl, 9:30 in the morning…_

**Holly's POV**

I've been sitting here for _at least_ twenty minutes, watching Barbossa pace back and forth. Hector hasn't spoken a word since I finished telling my story. I tried to be as detailed as I could without completely freaking him out.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in and I know it sounds ridiculous." I looked down at the table and fiddled with one of the tassels. "I'm not crazy, if-"

"We need to keep ye safe." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"If what ye be telling is true and ye've been brought here, we need to keep ye safe."

"You believe me?" Barbossa turned to me and gave me a knowing look.

"Stranger occurrences have 'appened."

"Well, what about the crew?"

"The crew will believe what I tell them to believe." I nodded.

"So…what happens now?"

"Now, lass, we get ye some proper clothing." He held his hand out to me, I took it, and he assisted me up. "I think ye'll find all that ye'll need in these trunks."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, Jamaica, 10:00 in the morning…_

**Amy's POV**

I strolled along the beach with my arm looped around Phil's. The long cream dress he had given me was bunched up in a knot at my kneecaps. I had tied it up so I could go into the ocean a bit. Phil had to divert his eyes because he was so traumatized by my paleness…or he mentioned something about it being 'indecent' or whatever.

"Another grape?" He held up his hand and offered me one.

"Thank you." I took it and plopped it in my mouth.

"So, you really can't remember a thing?"

"Nope."

"Just that you were with your friend, Holly?"

"Yep."

Phil and I had been going at this for a while now, he was trying to ask questions he believed would 'jog my memory' of the incident. But, of course, it was all coming up blank. I really don't like lying to him or Norry, but I can't risk them thinking I'm mentally insane and throwing me into some kind of institution. So instead, I started giving small random facts about myself that I could '_remember'._

"I'm sorry; this all must be rather terrifying for you."

"The only thing that terrifies me is the thought of Holly being somewhere alone and confused." I frowned. "I don't know if she's ok or in danger or stranded somewhere." I growled in frustration, kicking at the sand as we walked by. "I really shouldn't be, though." I looked up at him. "If anyone can get through anything with a calm, cool, and collected head, it's Holly." Phil patted my hand and gave me a small smile. I reached over and took another grape from the bag. "Is Norry going to be angry that you took me out of the hospital?"

"Norry?"

"Norrington." I saw a small smirk appear on his face.

"You best not let him hear you calling him that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I asked for his permission before taking you on this little excursion."

"Ok good, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." I felt a bit relieved. "I like you Phil; I think we'll be good friends." He blinked and shook his head at me.

"You're a very bold woman, Miss. Amelia."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I flashed him a smile and he chuckled. "And for the _last_ _time_, call me Amy."

"Very bold, indeed." I nudged him and rolled my eyes. I really did like Phil, when he wasn't around Norry he was a bit more relaxed and had a better sense of humor.

"Where are you from?"

"Pardon?" my question must have caught him off guard.

"You've been asking me all these questions about myself; I'd like to know a little about you as well." I shrugged. "Is that alright?" He paused before answering my question.

"I was born in Bristol, lived there for the majority of my youth before my father moved us to London."

"Which did you like better?"

"I don't really prefer one over the other, all of England is beautiful."

"Do you miss it?" he nodded a bit.

"I miss the weather; there are days when all I would like is a bit of cold and some rain."

"Yeah, it gets really hot here, but you've got the ocean." I gestured to the massive amount of water in front of us.

"True, but as a man of the sea I do see it quite often." I nodded. "I would love to see the gardens again."

"Gardens?"

"England has some of the most enchanting gardens I've ever seen, all the colors, especially in spring." I smiled as I watched him drift off into a memory.

"I've never been to London." He glanced over at me and gave me a questioning look. I quickly realized what I'd said and recovered. "At least, not that I remember." I took another grape. "I could live there for all I know."

"I'll take you there someday." I looked up at him, shocked.

"I don't think Norry will let you." I gave a small laugh.

"There is a strong chance you could be from London," _Trust me, Phil, there isn't. _"If you don't regain your memories in some amount of time I'm sure a trip there could help." _He is such a genuine man; he really is trying to help me. _I could feel all the guilt of lying to him form a huge lump in my stomach._ Well…who am I to turn down a free trip to London?_

"Promise you'll take me?" I looked over at him.

"I promise." He gave me a small smile before taking a look at our surroundings. "We should be heading back; we don't want to be late for your lunch with the governor." He started to lead me away from the shore and back to town.

"I guess," I paused and took a look out onto the ocean. Phil noticed my stopping and came to stand next to me. "Do you think she's out there, do you think she's alive?" I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"We can only hope, Miss."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_The Black Pearl, Noon…_

**Holly's POV**

Barbossa left me in his study with a few trunks of clothes to sort through and a pathetic excuse of a sewing kit. I dug in and was able to find a dark blue dress. I figured if I couldn't find a pair of pants that worked I could separate the skirt from the top and make a pair of pants. I laid the dress out on the table and went back to try and find a shirt and pants.

After unsuccessfully locating anything that would fit as a shirt for me I decided to detach the top half of the dress, cut the sleeves off, and turn it into a crop top.

Diving into the second trunk I managed to find a pair of black pants. They actually fit me quite well, but the waist was really loose.

I made a mental note to find a belt.

While digging through the third trunk I found a deep brown jacket that wasn't made of too heavy material. It came to about mid-thigh when I wore it. So, I cut the sleeves on that to just a little under three quarters. I tried to trim the bottom as much as I could, but I didn't want to lose the pockets.

About two and a half hours later I had a full outfit. I put on the navy crop top, which showed just a little sliver of my stomach, and put the jacket on over it. I was able to tailor the pants a bit to my form so they weren't too loose; I took a small black belt, with what looked like gold embellished on it, to help hold them up. I found a pair of black boots that fit me well enough and laced up the front. To top it all off I found a deep purple scarf and wrapped it around my head to hold my hair up.

I walked across the cabin and looked in the mirror.

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get for now." I turned every which way in the mirror to try and see every angle.

Satisfied with what I had on I left the cabin and made my way to the deck. As I reached the top of the stairs I paused to take in the sunlight and the salt air.

"Mmm." I hummed, a small smile forming on my lips. I really do love the ocean.

"Pardon me, miss?" I turned to see a lanky man with an eye patch step towards me.

"Yes?"

"'ow are ye feeling, are ye good?" he asked, apprehensively. I gave a small smile and nodded. "I pulled ye out of the water."

"Oh!" My eye widened. "Thank you for saving me." He looked down and fiddled with his hands. "I know you didn't have to do that, you all could have left me out there, thank you." He shook his head.

"Well, Captains orders." I nodded, understanding.

"I'm Holly." I stuck out my hand. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. I latched onto his hand and gave it a firm shake. He smiled and shook back.

"Pleasure, little miss, call me Ragetti."

"Pleasures all mine, can you take me up to the Captain?"

"Aye, little miss." He nodded his head and held out his arm. I looped mine through his and he walked me up.

"Uh, Ragetti, can I ask you something?" He nodded his head again. "Well, how do I look?" Ragetti looked surprised at the question. He gave me a quick glance over before nodding in approval.

"Like a proper pirate, little miss." I gave a small laugh.

"Thanks."

"Miss. Holly, welcome back on deck." I nodded to Barbossa and Bo'Sun who stood by his side.

Ragetti scurried back to the lower deck leaving me with the two. I walked up and stood on the other side of Barbossa.

I stood there for a while, watching him steer the ship and call out orders every now and then. It was all so intricate and mesmerizing, just watching how everything flowed together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bo' Sun walk over to one side of the ship to speak to some of the crew.

I stepped closer to Barbossa.

"I've never been on a ship before." He hummed. "Can you teach me?" his head made a sharp turn in my direction.

"Speak again, lass?"

"I want you to teach me," I looked up at him. "Everything you know, if you can." I paused to take in all the accessories he had on his person, his guns, his sword… "I could be here forever; I need to learn how to run a ship and how to defend myself…will you help me?"

Barbossa had a concentrated look on his face, he looked me over before calling out to Bo'Sun. The giant man came over to stand by his side once again.

"I believe what ye spoke to me about earlier may be placed into action." I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Huh?" Bo'Sun walked around from Barbossa and came to stand next to me, his hug figure towering over my small one.

"Tell me, tiny one, what do you know of the sword?"

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, Jamaica, Noon…_

**Amy's POV**

_This was some kind of torture, I swear…_

"Stop that." I was scolded for the fifth time by James as I fidgeted with the corset I was wearing.

"This thing is stupidly tight and unneeded." I pouted as I continued to try and loosen it.

"You are going to lunch with a nobleman you must be properly dressed."

"I would rather go naked." Phillip who was seated next to James choked at bit before blushing.

"Amelia, I beg you," James rolled his eyes. "Behave."

"Don't talk to me like you own me." The carriage came to a stop and I exited first follow by James and Phil.

"Welcome, my dear." The governor stepped forward and took my hand. "Allow me to escort you to the garden."

"Of course, I'm very excited to meet your daughter."

Governor Swann led me through his extravagant house and out to the garden where Elizabeth was already waiting. She sat with a blank expression on her face, gazing straight ahead. _She looks so thrilled to be here._

"Elizabeth." She was shook from her trance as the Governor and I approached her side, she stood and nodded to her father. "Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to Miss. Amelia, the young woman I was telling you about."

"You're the one who washed up on the shore?"

"Elizabeth." Her father scolded.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Still trying to get all the sand out of my hair." We both shared a small laugh.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you also remember Captain Norrington?" I watched as her blank expression returned. James stepped forward, bowed, took Elizabeth's hand, and kissed it. _I swear he's a robot._

"Miss. Swann."

"Captain." She then turned and grabbed my arm. "Sit by me." She whispered fiercely.

I barely got a chance to respond before she took my arm and led me over to the chair next to hers.

Lunch was fairly awkward for me; I'm really not one for light and polite conversation.

Towards the end I was pretending to listen to the jabber coming out of Norrington's mouth about ships, and pirates, and laws. I suddenly felt a small tug on my hair. I turned slightly to see Elizabeth playing with a few strands.

"Your hair is so beautiful, how did you get it to be so red?"

"Hair dye." I shrugged. "I'm actually a natural blonde, like you."

"Father," she called lightly across the table. "May we be excused; I would like to show my new friend around." Governor Swanns' face lit up.

"Of course, my dear." He gestured over to one of the butlers. "Prepare the carriage for my daughter."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

I can honestly say that I thought Elizabeth was going to be one of those boring, snobbish, girly girls. I'm so happy that isn't the case. Despite looking like the world's most perfect lady she actually had a lot of personality and sass to her.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" she asked as we made our way down the street.

"The boredom, this place is so quiet, I mean," I paused as I took in the young women knitting. "Does _anything_ ever happen here?" Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not." She looped her arm with mine. "The most fun we'll get is an evening gala hosted by a nobleman."

"I already feel a yawn coming on."

"Oh hush!" She stopped walking and led me over to a boutique. "Let's go in here."

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon walking me around town, showing me her favorite shops and treats. We were walking past the blacksmith when she slowed her pace and looked in the windows.

"What are you loo-" I stopped when I noticed a very good looking man hammering down on a sword. "_Oh_, ok, I get it."

"Pardon?" I shot her a look.

"Oh come on, Liz, he's gorgeous." I smirked at her. "I don't blame you for looking."

"What, I was not!"

"Oh yes you were," I smirked. "Let's go in!"

"_No_!" but it was too late. I walked straight in. The smell of hot metal and ash burned my nostrils as I entered the building. A small bell went off and the man immediately stopped and looked up.

"May I help you, Miss?" _Fuck, his voice is so sexual._

"Yes," I decided to play a game. "I'm in the market, looking for a sword." I walked over and looked at the different blades.

"May I inquire who it is that you're looking for?" he asked, walking over. "As to better assist you in finding the right blade."

"Myself." The blacksmith paused and sputtered a bit.

"Well, we do have lighter blades or-"

"Actually I was wondering if you could teach me, do you give lessons?"

"Miss,I-well, I don't believe-"

"Honestly, Amelia, you're not being nice."

"Elizabeth." He breathed her name as she entered the room.

"Will," she smiled. "I apologize for my friend, she likes to tease." I gave a small pout.

"I was being completely serious."

"No harm done, Miss. Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, as usual, Miss. Swann." _My God, they're really into each other._

Elizabeth was the first to break the stare.

"So," I interrupted their longing gaze. "About those lessons…?"

"Well, Miss, I don't believe-"

"I can be here every other evening."

"But-"

"Great, I'll see you then!" I shook his hand. "I'm Amy." He sighed in defeat.

"Will Turner."

"Don't take her seriously Will." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm a very serious person."

Elizabeth took my arm and led me out of the shop.

"Thank you for your time, Will!" she called out as she walked through the door. Once we were outside she sent me a glare. "You really aren't funny."

"What?" I shrugged, innocently. "Oh come _on_, Liz, you have to know he's into you."

"_Into_ me?"

"He's attracted to you." She blushed and shook her head.

"Liz?" she questioned my nickname for her.

"I don't care if you like it or not it's what I'm calling you now." I looped arms with her and heard her sigh. "It's a nickname, it's what friends do." I felt her stiffen a little.

"Friends?"

"Yeah," I turned to look at her. "We are friends, aren't we?" She gave me a smile.

"Of course we are."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter! The third will be up shortly. I will be doing larger time skips to get started with the C.O.T.B.P. story line.


End file.
